militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Allan M. Ohata
|death_date = |birth_place = Honolulu, Hawaii |death_place = |placeofburial = National Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific |placeofburial_label = Place of burial |image = |image_size = 150 |caption = Allan Ohata |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Army |serviceyears= |rank= Captain |commands= |unit= 100th Infantry Battalion |battles= World War II |awards= Medal of Honor }} Allan Masaharu Ohata (September 13, 1918 – October 17, 1977) was a United States Army soldier.Vachon, Duane. "A Quiet Hero - Staff Sgt. Allan M. Ohata, U.S. Army, Medal of Honor, WW II (1918-1977)," Hawaii Reporter. December 4, 2011; retrieved 2012-12-7. He is best known for receiving the Medal of Honor because of his actions in World War II.US Army Center of Military History, "Medal of Honor Recipients, World War II (M-S)"; retrieved 2012-12-7. Early life Ohata was born in Hawaii to Japanese immigrant parents. He was a Nisei, which means that he was a second generation Japanese-American. Soldier One month before the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, Ohata joined the US Army in November 1941.National Archives and Records Administration (NARA), WWII Army Enlistment Record #30101888 (Ohata, Allan M.); retrieved 2012-12-7. Ohata volunteered to be part of the all-''Nisei'' 100th Infantry Battalion.Go for Broke National Education Center, "Medal of Honor Recipient Sergeant Allan M. Ohata"; retrieved 2012-12-7. This army unit was mostly made up of Japanese Americans from Hawaii and the mainland."100th Battalion, 442nd Infantry" at Global Security.org; retrieved 2012-12-7. He was originally awarded the Distinguished Service Cross."21 Asian American World War II Vets to Get Medal of Honor" at University of Hawaii Digital History; retrieved 2012-12-7. According to the story he shared with his brother, "He held a hill by himself and a lot of people died except him. He said the enemy came from both sides, and at one point he came from one side and the enemy soldier came from the other end. The only reason he lived was because he saw the guy first."Kakesako, Gregg K. "Delayed recognition, Tomorrow, seven Asian Americans from Hawaii will receive the Medal of Honor -- posthumously," Honolulu Star-Bulletin. June 20, 2000; retrieved 2012-12-7. Medal of Honor citation Sergeant Allan M. Ohata distinguished himself by extraordinary heroism in action on 29 and November 30, 1943, near Cerasuolo, Italy. Sergeant Ohata, his squad leader, and three men were ordered to protect his platoon's left flank against an attacking enemy force of 40 men, armed with machine guns, machine pistols, and rifles. He posted one of his men, an automatic rifleman, on the extreme left, 15 yards from his own position. Taking his position, Sergeant Ohata delivered effective fire against the advancing enemy. The man to his left called for assistance when his automatic rifle was shot and damaged. With utter disregard for his personal safety, Sergeant Ohata left his position and advanced 15 yards through heavy machine gun fire. Reaching his comrade's position, he immediately fired upon the enemy, killing 10 enemy soldiers and successfully covering his comrade's withdrawal to replace his damaged weapon. Sergeant Ohata and the automatic rifleman held their position and killed 37 enemy soldiers. Both men then charged the three remaining soldiers and captured them. Later, Sergeant Ohata and the automatic rifleman stopped another attacking force of 14, killing four and wounding three while the others fled. The following day he and the automatic rifleman held their flank with grim determination and staved off all attacks. Staff Sergeant Ohata's extraordinary heroism and devotion to duty are in keeping with the highest traditions of military service and reflect great credit on him, his unit, and the United States Army.Gomez-Granger, Julissa. (2008). Medal of Honor Recipients: 1979-2008, "Ohata, Alan M.," p. 16 [PDF 20 of 44]; retrieved 2012-12-7. See also *List of Medal of Honor recipients for World War II *List of Asian American Medal of Honor recipients *442nd Regimental Combat Team References External links * "Army Secretary Lionizes 22 World War II Heroes" at Defense.gov * Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:United States Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:1918 births Category:1977 deaths Category:American military personnel of Japanese descent Category:American people of Japanese descent Category:People from Honolulu, Hawaii Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Cross (United States) Category:World War II recipients of the Medal of Honor